Luka and Abby: The Right Time
by abbylover08
Summary: Luka and abby post season 12. my version. :
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after last night's episode, "I do".

Everything belongs to NBC and some of the words and phrases in the story came from ER. Thanks to my beta and friend, Sarah 

Authors Notes ONE: Doc mogoos burned but they rebuilt it. I am assuming this is set around December, so that's when my fic will be set.

http/ is a great place for media clips and where I got the quotes from.

Authors Notes 2: words in _Italic _will be thoughts of Abby and Luka. Please, Please comment. I am a new writer. VERY NC-17 and mature.

Finally: Luka and Abby

After Neela and Michael had left, and the wedding started to die down, Luka looked at Abby and suddenly asked, "Can I give you a ride home?" Abby, thinking of the other night, replied "Sure," smiling as she replied. Luka also smiled back at her. "You ready or do you want to hang around?" "Yep, I am ready," replied Abby and she got up and was happy to find Luka helping her with her coat.

_I wonder if he wants to be friends. I mean I know we agreed to be friends and the other night was so special, I wonder if he wants to be more. Do I want to be more? I just.. yes, I do! _thought Abby, still lost in thought. _I love him so much. I just don't know HOW to tell him I want him more than "just friends." _

Interrupting Abby's thoughts, Luka said, "So… that was a pretty wedding. Neela and Michael seemed really happy" "Yeah, it was," replied Abby. As they drove up to her apartment, Luka turned to her and said, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I am. Luka, I--" Thinking better of it, Abby just said, "Well, thanks for the ride. I better get in," then, suddenly, turned to Luka to ask, "Would you like to come up for some--" Before she could get the words out Luka kissed her hard and grabbed her face and took his tongue into hers. So hard that they both fell on top of the steering wheel and made the horn go off.

Laughing, Abby said, "Wait, I thought we said we wanted to just be friends. Luka I don't want to be just a SEX buddy." Luka looked at her. _I want so much more than that _he thought and then replied, "You will _never_ be a _sex _buddy, Abby. I want you. I want you as my lover, my friend, my girlfriend, my confidant. You are my everything,"and without waiting for an answer, he kissed her face, he mouth down to her neck and made his way down her shirt. As she bent down to him and kissed his face, she asked him once again, "Do you really think we should be doing this?" "I do," replied Luka, and with that they kissed with all the passion they felt for each other, as they explored each others mouth, face, hair, everything.

Abby started to un-button his shirt and make her way down Luka's pants. She was down by his boxers when he said, "Baby, Abby, can we… um… take this somewhere else?" "Baby?" replied Abby, "I am your 'baby' now?" As she looked down at his bulging, hard, wet penis, she smiled. "You are my everything," replied Luka. _God, he is so sexy! Every time I look at "him" and his face, body, everything about him is sexy. And he is all mine. Not Sam's, not anyone's, but ALL MINE. He's really mine. _

Abby nodded, looked at him, re-did his pants, re-buttoned his shirt, got out of the car, went around, opened the driver's door, pulled him out of the car, shut the door, took his hand and led him to her apartment. They were laughing on the elevator. As they rode up, Abby turned to him and said, "Can we be something. Together, I mean… Can we be--" Luka cut her off by saying "Yes, we can." _I would marry her right now, _he thought.

As soon as they were in the door, Luka shut the door, pulled her close to him and said "I love you. I always have, and I always will." And with that he kissed her again, hard and long. They stood against the door, kissing with all the passion they felt. Slowly, they started to explore each other once again. But, this time, Abby took charge and kissed his face, ears, lips, down to his neck, up to his chest where she took his shirt off, kissed his nipples, long and hard, played with his hair on his chest, and made her way up to his face again. As they kissed, her hands were un-doing his pants and soon she made her way back down towards his boxers and took his penis in her hand. It was hard, wet, and growing bigger as she sucked the length of him and then moved further down to his balls and licked them.

Licking them caused him to grant and moan as Abby gently pulled one into her mouth. Moving back up, Luka picked her up, put her legs around his naked torso, and took her to the bedroom. Slowly, he laid her down and took her in, taking every inch of her clothes off, down to her panties: a black, lacey thong. He gently felt for her hair. She was so wet, touching her, feeling her, he grew hard. He laid her on the bed and took off her panties, played with her wet, curly, black hair, making her moan. He lay on top of her and took his shaft in his hand and rubbed against her, getting wetter and harder. Not wanting to go inside her yet, he moved on top of her every part of her body. "Oh, Abby, you are so beautiful," he said as he played with her nipples and sucked them one by one and again, just like she had done to him. He smiled, as he worked his way down moving her body so he could enter her. And he did. And, for both of them, it was like the first time. They took their time, exploring every inch. It was like the first time. They wanted it so much and both knew this time was right. He entered her slowly then harder.

Luka stopped and waited again. "Abby?"

Looking up at him, she smiled and hugged him tightly. "It's okay. You feel so wonderful."

He smiled down at her. "Too deep?"

"A little." He smiled. "Let's take it slow." He controlled himself, waiting again for her, not wanting to hurt her. He pulled out slowly and then slowly moved inside of her, teasing her, arousing her fully.

Reaching underneath, he grabbed her bottom and pulled her body even closer to him. "I love this," he murmured sweetly. She felt so good to him. He wanted this to last a while, but could not hold back and unconsciously moved faster, plunging deeper.

"Luka, you feel so good. Go on, please. I want you. You feel so good inside me. I want you. Please, come inside. Stay inside me. Stay. Stay... Come on Luka... oh, God, yes!" screamed Abby.  
"I'm gonna come, Abby. God, Abby..." He closed his eyes and held on to her, feeling the tension growing, the explosion he could no longer withhold. He pushed her legs back and came, throbbing. Shuddering. Sharing his ecstasy with her.

Covering her with his kisses afterward, he wanted nothing more than to tell her how much he loved her. He looked at her debating. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. "Now, that was amazing," whispered Luka, as he wrapped his arms around her. Moving down, he kissed her. His hands were by her breast. He touched them. "That was so amazing." "Yeah, it was," replied Abby, moving around where she could see his face. "Kissing you, touching you, feeling you. It's the greatest feeling in the world," replied Abby. Soon, they fell asleep in each others arms, feeling safe and secure.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Takes place right after All about Christmas Eve. I changed some stuff around. All ideas, quotes, characters, etc. belong to NBC and ER. Comments and concerns or ideas you may have e-mail: 2: The Surprise

"Luka, I'm pregnant. I know we did not plan this, we haven't even talked about us-"

Before she could get out another word, Luka said. "I love you." Putting his hands on her stomach, he continued, "I love _our _baby. Something we made. Out of love".

"Luka, I-" again, she was cut off by a deep kiss that melted her away. "Luka, I don't know if I even want a baby."

Surprised by this, Luka said, "You don't know if you want this baby? Why Abby? Do you not love me? Are you going to kill it because it's mine? God, Abby I don't even know why you told me if you don't even want this baby." With that, he walked away.

"Wait, Luka!" but he was gone. _Damn Damn Damn why does he think that... Go after him. _After walking for a bit, she went on home to their place.

She unlocked the door to find Luka on the couch staring at the TV. Taking a breath, she went over to him and sat next to him and firmly said, "Luka, I am not saying I am going to do anything yet. It's still early enough."

Luka raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Abby, I am not going to lie. I want this baby. I want this baby because you and I made it out of love, but if you need to think about it, then it's okay. I will stand by you one hundred percent. I love you and whatever you decide is fine." He took her face and kissed her, they kissed for a long moment then Abby said quietly, "I am scared Luka. What if the baby is bi-polar? What if she-"

"She?" questioned Luka.

"Well, I don't want to call it 'it'. Anyways, I mean it, Luka. What if she or he hates me. What if I leave it in the supermarket?"

She rambled on and on when Luka cut her off by saying, "If she or he is bipolar, then we can handle it. We will both do the shopping together and she or he won't hate us until the age of 15. I don't want to fight. I want this baby. I want us to keep this baby"

She kissed him this time, but he pulled away, "Whatever the obstacle _we_ will get through it. I love you, Abby."

Looking at his eyes, she replied, "and I you."

If you would like to be e-mailed my fanfiction please let me know Please put a topic and include your name and e-mail address in the e-mail. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Each chapter will be based around the current episode we see each week on NBC. Takes place around split decisions.

Chapter 3: Baby Shopping

"Get in here" said Abby, pulling Luka into the dressing room. "How long are we going to stay in here?" Luka asked. "Until she leaves," Abby replied. "Shh," "Don't shush me,"replied Luka, grabbing her and pulling her in until she reached his lips. Still between kisses Abby whispered, "We should stop." "No, you started this," replied Luka as the kiss intensified and they fell to the floor. On the floor, lips still connected, Luka, said, "I really don't want to have sex in a dressing room, we should go home and do this." "Why?" Abby questioned as she moved her hands under his shirt and moved down where she kissed his chest.  
She continued to kiss his chest, when suddenly he pulled her face to his and kissed her as he stood up. "Luka! I need to have sex!" "Shush..."Luka replied and continued "As much as I would love to have sex in here with you we are going home, _"'but sex does sound nice'_, 'thought Luka. She ignored him and continued to kiss him as her hands roamed down his torso and undid his jeans. "Are you denying pregnant women's needs?" she questioned. "No, I just- want to go home and do this". He put his hands on her face and kissed her as she did the same with her hands, as they fell back kissing.  
As they kissed, they heard the sales lady ask, "Everything okay in there?"  
Luka put his hands to Abby's mouth to keep her from laughing and replied "Everything is fine, thank you; we will be out in a minute." Pulling her up, he fixed his jeans and kissed her. "Let's go home, and we can finish this." Laughing, Abby said, "Can we get something to eat?" "Again", he groaned, but nevertheless, replied "Yes."

"I'm going to get take a shower," Abby told Luka, as they finished dinner consisting of pasta, French bread, and Caesar salad. Nodding, he got up pulled her close, and kissed her, and said, "I really enjoyed today." "I did too, I really did. I love baby shopping with you." Smiling, she leaned up and kissed him long and hard, within an instant they were both lost in each other, kissing in the kitchen. A minute later, he pulled her in the bedroom and put her down. "Don't move, he said, and with that he disappeared. 10 minutes later, he came back into the bedroom and pulled her into the bathroom. When they came in Abby saw that he had put out her favorite magazines, candles, and a made a bubble bath for her. She turned around, leaned up and kissed him.

"Thank you, Luka." Abby said as she kissed him once more. Getting in the tub, she said to Luka, "Aren't you coming in?" Shaking his head he said "I need to clean up the kitchen." Leaning up once more, she kissed him and pulled him until he was in the tub and water spilled out everywhere. Laughing he stood up, took off his clothes and got in the tub with her. An hour later, they were in bed, entwined in each other's arms, both thinking of their baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! I hope you are enjoying my post ep/story so far. I am so new to this writing.. but I love it.! keep reviews kind please. :) anyways.. I would love feedback...if anyone wants to co write this with me I would love the help!

Chapter 4. will take place during the marriage talk. nothing in the seaon finale will happen!


End file.
